1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to video games and more particularly to a compact game which occupies a much smaller space and has readily accessible components.
2. Description of Related Art
The presently available video games are relatively large and bulky and occupy much floor space in a game arcade or other location. Part of the bulk is due to monitors with picture tubes and associated cabinetry. The conventional monitor has a depth of 15 to 20 inches.